1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment portion structure of a connector, in which a connector block having a plurality of terminals arranged therein is supported by a holder fixed to a stationary member in such a way as to be able to cause relative displacement with respect to the stationary member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been developed an apparatus in which a plurality of electronic devices to be installed on an instrumental panel of a vehicle as standard are modulated as an electronic module unit.
For example, an electronic module unit 100 shown in FIG. 3 has a structure adapted so that this module unit is fitted to a central recess portion of an instrumental panel from the front thereof. A panel side integrated connector 70 is provided on an attachment plate 81 placed in the front of an instrumental panel side, while a module side connector 101 to be connected to a panel side integrated connector 70 is fixed onto a lower part of an attachment surface 100b at the side of the rear surface of the electronic module unit 100.
When this electronic module unit 100 is attached by being fitted into a central recess portion of the instrumental panel from the front thereof, the module side connector 101 is connected to a panel side integrated connector 70, so that each of electronic devices is electrically connected to an instrumental panel side circuit.
This connector 70 has an oblong connector block 71, in which a plurality of terminals are arranged, as illustrated in FIG. 3. A group 73 of wires respectively connected to the terminals 70 is rearwardly led out of this connector block 71. Further, this connector 70 has a housing portion 72a for accommodating the connector block 71. This housing portion 72a is supported by a holder 72 fixed to an attachment plate 81 in such a way as to be able to cause relative displacement with respect to the stationary attachment plate 81.
Incidentally, as shown in, for example, FIG. 4, a wire harness 73a, which includes wires for a power supply system, for a signal system, for a camera image, and for controlling a heater, and antenna wires 73b for a television set, for a radio set, and for GPS, and a wire harness 73c for retrofitted optional equipment are collectively connected to the panel side integrated connector 70.
In case of the conventional connection structure of a connector, all the wires 73 to be connected to the connector 70 are bundled and led out in a single direction. Thus, a force biased in a direction, in which the wires are led out, is acted on the connector block 71, so that the connector block 71 is put into a tilted state. Consequently, the connector block 71 cannot be held in normal connection standby position and attitude. This may impede the connection between both the connectors 70 and 101.
The invention has been made to solve the problems with the related art, and therefore n object of the invention is to provide an attachment portion structure of a connector, which is enabled to hold a connector block in normal connection position and attitude, thereby to smoothly and reliably perform the connection between connectors.
According to the invention, there is provided an attachment portion structure of a connector having a connector block, in which a plurality of terminals are arranged in a predetermined direction, supported by a holder fixed to a stationary member in such a way as to be able to cause relative displacement with respect to the stationary member. A group of wires connected to the connector is nearly equally divided into divided groups, which are respectively led out to opposite directions, at a rear portion of the connector block, and that each of the divided groups of wires is fixed to the stationary member.
With the aforementioned configuration, a group of wires connected to the connector is nearly equally divided into divided groups, which are respectively led out to opposite directions, at a rear portion of the connector block, and that each of the divided groups of wires is fixed to the stationary member. Forces caused by drawing the groups of wires therearound are uniformly exerted in the opposite directions on the connector block supported on the holder, and thus cancel out. Thus, the connector block is held in the normal connection position and attitude without tilting the connector block. Consequently, the connection of the connectors can be smoothly reliably connected to each other.